


One Last Summer

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: The Voyager [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters, that's a light T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "& she told him flat-out that they. wouldn't. work."





	One Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This follows "I Can't Handle It, After All," so you might enjoy this more if you read that first.

This is the best choice, in the end

Michael had his taste of jealousy

—Ginny—

—Cho—

— _ **Mols**_ —

even if the last was so

s.t.u.b.b.o.r.n

(too stubborn for her own good—

too bloody _right_ most of the time, as well)

But Michael won't do

ANY

of this, anymore

Molly had her chance

(actually, she read him like a **book** )

& she told him flat-out that

they. wouldn't. w o r k.

He thought it was because of

Theo, but…no

that was platonic (on **her** part)

&& then…

it wasn't long before she went for

Zacharias

& that fucking _**arse**_ hole

didn't even love her,

but he sure did l-e-a-v-e her

& _then_

came the almost

Theo **&** Mols

but guess what?

Theo had had it

up to

^H_E_R_E^

and he wasn't ready

(or willing)

for her at

_a~l~l_

Though Michael was

**too** proud,

his chest

hurt **twinged** ached **b_u_r_n_e_d**

when he saw that

stubborn witch with her blurry **tooblurry** eyes

…She wishes she could use Obliviate on herself…

!you can't leave her, too!

You won't leave, won't wipe her memories, won't wipe her jealousy of

Zacharias **&** Parvati

Because now Mols knows how it feels (how _you_ feel)

So Michael will swallow his pride &&

kiss away those tears

'cause he knows her hand felt right in his…now Molly knows that,

_**t o o** _

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired (just a bit) by a Wrock song of the same name by one of my favorite Wrock bands, Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls. It makes me tear up! Xo Anywho, I ultimately decided I love Molly with Michael best. I think their feelings ended up uniting them; they both know how it feels now…and Michael wouldn't give up on her. He couldn't. As for how their story will continue… Hmmm… I've still gotta think about that… Though I do have another Mollychael FV, kinda a companion/sequel to this, so please enjoy "And Then It Dawns."
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;D
> 
> 2017 note: Yes. Michael needs someone stubborn like Mols, and Mols needs someone who's just a bit of a jerk like Michael. XD I like it when things come full circle, tho. c:


End file.
